mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Fluttershy/Gallery
Season one :Episodes: 1 through 13 • 14 through 26 Fluttershy correcting a blue jay's rhythm S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Fluttershy surprised by butterfly-shaped necklace S1E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Fluttershy looking at the garden S1E3.png|The Ticket Master Bunny take over S1E04.png|Applebuck Season Fluttershy prodding at turtle s01e05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Dash is angry S1E6.png|Boast Busters Fluttershy stares at the dragon S1E07.png|Dragonshy Fluttershy Not Impressed S1E09.png|Bridle Gossip Fluttershy "you're the cutest thing ever" S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Fluttershy using bells strung on a rope S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Fluttershy in charge of the scoreboard S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Fluttershy in her Gala Dress S1E14.png|Suited For Success Fluttershy carrying frogs S1E15.PNG|Feeling Pinkie Keen Fluttershy Hearth shape S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Fluttershy staring at chickens S01E17.png|Stare Master S01E19 Fluttershy OhMy.png|A Dog and Pony Show S1E20 Fluttershy happy 2.png|Green Isn't Your Color Fluttershy "But why?" S1E21.png|Over a Barrel Fluttershy caring for Philomena S01E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Bed of butterflies s01e23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Fluttershy "maybe Spike feels threatened" S1E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Fluttershy and Twilight are dancing S1E25.png|Party of One Fluttershy "You're going to LOVE ME!" S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two :Episodes: 1 through 13 • 14 through 26 Fluttershy being corrupted S2E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 The brute S2E2.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 S2E03 Fluttershy telling lesson.png|Lesson Zero Derpyshy S02E04.png|Luna Eclipsed Fluttershy excited S02E07.png|May the Best Pet Win! Fluttershy "And very caring as well..." S2E8.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Applejack & Fluttershy covered in cake S2E9.PNG|Sweet and Elite Fluttershy Scared S2E10.png|Secret of My Excess Enemy cloud! S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Fluttershy's ooh face S02E13.png|Baby Cakes Fluttershy worried S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Fluttershy Embarrassed S2E15.PNG|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Twilight out character S2E16.png|Read It and Weep Pinkie Parade S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed New Fluttershy 1 S2E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Fluttershy rubbing Cerberus' belly S2E20.png|It's About Time Butterfly migration photo S2E21.png|Dragon Quest Fluttershy blushing smile S2E22.png|Hurricane Fluttershy Fluttershy hugs the CMC S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Fluttershy disguised as the conductor S2E24.png|MMMystery on the Friendship Express Fluttershy with bird S2E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Fluttershy and Birds S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow and Spike standing S3E01.png|Fluttershy can't help but grin and giggle at the situation happening Twilight meets her friends S3E01.png|Fluttershy with Rainbow Dash and the others. Applejack asking Twilight if she passed S3E01.png Shining Armor worried S3E1.png Rainbow, Fluttershy and Applejack concerned S3E1.png Fluttershy 'What kind of things' S3E1.png Spike and the others S3E1.PNG Snowstorm S3E1.PNG Twilight 'But Princess Celestia said' S3E1.png Twilight 'Then it must already be protected' S3E1.png Everyone hears a howl S3E1.png Fluttershy freaking out S3E1.png Fluttershy 'It's one of the' S3E1.png Giant shadow appears S3E1.png King Sombra shadow creeping up behind main characters S3E1.png|Run Fluttershy run! Main ponies escape to Crystal Empire S3E1.png The ponies enter the Crystal Empire S3E01.png Twilight "That's why we're ALL here!" S3E01.png Rarity acting insane S3E1.png Rarity it's cool right S3E1.png|Oh my. Rarity & Fluttershy why us S3E1.png|Why me? Fluttershy 'Oh, um, excuse me' S3E1.png Fluttershy 'I was just wondering' S3E1.png Fluttershy gasping at two locals S3E1.png Fluttershy frustrated S3E1.png Fluttershy creeping behind locals S3E1.png Assertive Fluttershy S3E1.png Fluttershy 'Oh that's okay' S3E1.png Fluttershy 'You look really busy' S3E1.png Fluttershy Wings on Flank S3E1.png|Umm, Fluttershy, I don't think that's where your wings are supposed to go Fluttershy very happy S3E1.png|The admission for the petting zoo was downright sheep. Main 6 singing around a table S3E1.png|Fluttershy singing along with the others. Applejack and Fluttershy singing S3E1.png Pinkie Pie playing the flugelhorn S3E1.png|The Flugelhorn is a bit too loud for Fluttershy Twilight Horn Glows Not Book.png|She sure loves to sing. Twilight 'it looks amazing' S3E1.png|Fluttershy standing beside Pinkie Pie. The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Fluttershy happy of her work S3E2.png Fluttershy smiling S3E2.png Fluttershy looks to the left S3E2.png Fluttershy about to close pen S3E2.png Fluttershy kicks pen gate S3E2.png Fluttershy cute face S3E2.png|Fluttershy. Fluttershy surprised S3E2.png|Surprised. Rainbow Dash headbutts Fluttershy S3E2.png Rainbow Dash moving Fluttershy along S3E2.png S3E02 - Fluttershy Joust Armor.PNG S3E02 - MEEP.PNG S3E02 - Oh Crap.PNG S3E02 - Lanced.PNG Agony of Defeat S3E2.PNG|Fluttershy knight. Fluttershy somepony else S3E2.png|"Isn't there somepony else?" S3E02 - No More.PNG Rainbow_Dash_explains_why_they_have_to_keep_jousting_S3E02.png Rainbow Dash "The fate of an entire empire rests on us" S3E02.png Rainbow Dash "Unless that isn't important to you" S3E02.png Fluttershy_whimpers_S3E02.png Fluttershy_is_fear_of_Rainbow's_power_S3E02.png Fluttershy_surprised_by_Rainbow's_words_S3E02.png Rainbow Dash "Not too easy" S3E02.png|"But not too easy." Rainbow Dash "I got a reputation to maintain" S3E02.png|"I've got a reputation to maintain!" Fluttershy_reluctantly_follows_Rainbow_Dash_S3E02.png|Fluttershy walking back feeling ashamed. Shining Armor trying to soothe Cadance S3E2.png Shining Armor comforting Princess Cadence S3E2.png S3E02 - Total Shield Collaspe.PNG Applejack with head in her hooves S3E2.png Ponies looking up at Spike S3E2.png Crystal main ponies successful S3E2.png Cadance raising hoof on balcony S3E2.png Main ponies, Spike, Shining and Cadance leaving the empire S3E2.png Main characters waiting outside castle S3E2.png Pinkie biting hooves S3E2.png Main ponies no Twilight gasp S3E2.png Twilight at doorway S3E2.png Twilight 'I passed!' S3E2.png Other main ponies happy over Twilight S3E2.png Other main ponies looking at each other S3E2.png Rarity 'You were prepared to do your best' S3E2.png Rarity 'You can dismiss' S3E2.png Crystal main ponies no Twilight S3E2.png Main 6 happy on train S3E2.png|Friendship. Too Many Pinkie Pies Fluttershy drinking from cup S3E3.png|Fluttershy and Angel enjoying a peaceful tea party. Fluttershy and Angel are disturbed S3E3.png|One lump or two? Pinkie finding Fluttershy S3E3.png Pinkie big gasp 1 S3E3.png Fluttershy 'Not especially' S3E3.png|"Not especially." Pinkie 'Oh good' S3E3.png Pinkie 'Fun.. is hard' S3E3.png Pinkie out of breath S3E3.png Fluttershy weak smile S3E3.png Fluttershy 'Feeling better, Pinkie' S3E3.png Pinkie 'Thanks for letting me rest in your butterfly grove' S3E3.png Fluttershy cute smile S3E3.png|"What are friends for?" Pinkie 'I've got so many wonderful friends having fun' S3E3.png Pinkie 'Every last corner' S3E3.png Pinkie dangling her head S3E3.png Fluttershy 'If that would help' S3E3.png|Fluttershy. Rainbow greets Pinkie S3E3.png Pinkie 'This is perfect' S3E3.png Pinkie 'To me' S3E3.png Applejack 'At Sweet Apple Acres' S3E3.png Fluttershy biting hold S3E3.png|Biting hold of a berry. Fluttershy berry picking S3E3.png Fluttershy 'Oh Pinkie Pie' S3E3.png Fluttershy 'I'm so glad you wandered by' S3E3.png Fluttershy 'I know I promised' S3E3.png Fluttershy 'But...' S3E3.png Fluttershy flying over to bush S3E3.png Fluttershy that smile S3E3.png|That smile. Fluttershy opening bush S3E3.png Fluttershy 'Come join us' S3E3.png Fluttershy 'To go around' S3E3.png Animals enjoying the picnic S3E3.png Fluttershy 'Who's' S3E3.png Pinkie clone 'Two fun things at once' S3E3.png Fluttershy 'We're outside' S3E3.png Pinkie clone screaming S3E3.png Pinkie clone zooming around the picnic S3E3.png Fluttershy 'Goodness...' S3E3.png|"Was it something I said?" Bear shrugging S3E3.png Pinkie clone 'Yes!' S3E3.png Fluttershy concerned look S3E3.png Crowd of ponies in front of Twilight's library S3E03.png Rarity calm down! S3E3.png|Fluttershy looks mad for a change. Rarity raging through S3E3.png Fluttershy "And they trashed our critter picnic!" S3E3.png|"And they trashed our critter picnic!" Main ponies no Pinkie with animals S3E3.png Rainbow Dash 'Fluttershy spoke with the woodland critters' S3E03.png Fluttershy worried that they might lose the real Pinkie S3E03.png Twilight 'I don't think so' S3E03.png The mane cast leaving the critters' home S3E03.png Twilight looking at painted wall S3E03.png Rarity & Fluttershy not enjoying this S3E3.png|Can't watch. Rarity just watching S3E3.png|Dannnnng. Rarity & Twilight happy S3E3.png|Wow. Fluttershy Rarity and Twilight smiling at Pinkie S3E3.png Twilight telling Pinkie they should go and celebrate S3E3.png Rarity 'And zesty cucumber sandwiches' S3E3.png Rarity excited S3E3.png Fluttershy 'That looks like fun' S3E3.png Other main characters laughing S3E3.png One Bad Apple Rarity & Spike sweet smelling food S3E4.png|Enjoying the parade. Rarity you okay Spike S3E4.png|Checking on Spike. Rarity & Rainbow Dash enjoying parade S3E4.png|Fluttershy not hiding behind her mane for a change. Ponies sees the CMC S3E04.png Magic Duel Fluttershy talking to her animals S3E05.png Fluttershy with her pet animals S3E5.png|"Don't be scared little friends, Twilight is wonderful at magic" Fluttershy being protective S3E05.png|Anything happens to them, Twilight- Fluttershy "So help me..." S3E05.png|-so help me... Spike interrupts Twilight and Fluttershy S3E05.png|"Don't worry Fluttershy-" Spike talks to Fluttershy S3E05.png Fluttershy 'Of course she's good with magic' S3E05.png Fluttershy worried S3E05.png Fluttershy worries for her woodland friends S3E05.png|Fluttershy is a little worried. Twilight ready to use magic S3E05.png Twi, Flutter, & Spike.png Fluttershy 'Stop!' S3E05.png Fluttershy doesn't want to look S3E05.png Fluttershy chewing on her hoofs S3E5.png Fluttershy even more worried S3E05.png Twilight spinning the animals S3E05.png Animals surrounding a cowering Fluttershy S3E05.png Twilight's friends worried S3E05.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash laughing S3E5.png|Don't worry, Fluttershy is simply laughing with her friends. Rarity & Rainbow Dash not good S3E5.png|Oh, can Twilight do it? Rarity & Rainbow Dash have faith S3E5.png|yay! I think she can. Rarity prove your point S3E5.png|You stay away from Twilight! Trixie looks at Twilight's friends S3E05.png Twilight about to be kicked out S3E05.png Twilight's friends running for Twilight S3E05.png Twilight's friends getting blocked out from Twilight S3E05.png Twilight 'I'll figure something out' S3E05.png Twilight running away S3E05.png S3E5 sweatshop Rarity.png S3E5 Trixie City Hall.png S3E5 Trixie Banner.png S3E5 library reading.png S3E5 fluttershy finds the answer.png Fluttershy finds the book they are looking for S3E05.png Fluttershy tries to explain what the Alicorn amulet does S3E05.png Fluttershy trying to get Rarity's and Applejack's attention S3E05.png Fluttershy trying to get her friends to see the book S3E05.png Spike about to take the book S3E05.png Fluttershy 'If you read a little further you'll see' S3E05.png Fluttershy 'Yes, but, um, you can't' S3E05.png Rainbow Dash holds Fluttershy S3E05.png Fluttershy surprised that she is being appointed for the mission S3E05.png Fluttershy covers her head with a book S3E05.png Fluttershy holds a book with her hooves S3E05.png Rainbow Dash tries to encourage Fluttershy S3E05.png Fluttershy extremely nervous S3E05.png Fluttershy sigh S3E05.png Fluttershy puts her hoof S3E05.png Fluttershy agrees to do the mission S3E05.png Beaver pulling Fluttershy out of the log S3E05.png Fluttershy head spinning S3E05.png S3E5 fluttershy costume.png Fluttershy 'Guess we'd better go back' S3E05.png Animals surrounding Fluttershy S3E05.png Fluttershy 'Oh, okay, okay, you're right' S3E05.png Fluttershy 'Oh! Y-you found her' S3E05.png Fluttershy 'She's in the Everfree Forest' S3E05.png Fluttershy running S3E05.png Fluttershy in the log S3E05.png Birds picking up Fluttershy S3E05.png Birds lift Fluttershy to take her to Zecora's place S3E05.png Fluttershy being carried by birds S3E05.png Fluttershy this drink S3E5.png|This drink...I like it. Fluttershy I'm drinking it S3E5.png|Hmmmm, yummy. The ponies are dressing to fool Trixie S3E05.png|Fluttershy being disguised as Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy take a peek S3E5.png|Don't look Fluttershy. Spike holds Fluttershy S3E05.png Wonderbolts Academy Main ponies having a picnic S3E7.png Pinkie bouncing around picnic S3E7.png Main ponies relaxing at the panic S3E7.png Pinkie bouncing near the other ponies S3E7.png Other main ponies looking at Pinkie S3E7.png Main ponies looking at Pinkie offscreen S3E7.png Pinkie 'I can't wait another minute' S3E7.png Pinkie clenching teeth S3E7.png Twilight 'Pinkie Pie' S3E7.png Twilight 'You're more nervous' S3E7.png Twilight 'Than Rainbow Dash' S3E7.png Pinkie 'If you get in' S3E7.png Pinkie 'If you get in' 2 S3E7.png Pinkie frightening Rainbow S3E7.png Rainbow 'I'm telling you' S3E7.png Rainbow 'It's in the bag' S3E7.png Applejack biting apple S3E7.png Applejack 'She is the best flyer in Ponyville' S3E7.png Rainbow flying past Fluttershy and Applejack S3E7.png Applejack holds on to her hat S3E7.png Main ponies looking up at Rainbow S3E7.png Rainbow flying backwards relaxed S3E7.png Pinkie big gasp S3E7.png Main ponies happy for Rainbow S3E7.png Other ponies wave Rainbow off S3E7.png Rainbow about to fly off S3E7.png Rainbow flying off S3E7.png Pinkie running after Rainbow S3E7.png Pinkie shouting in megaphone S3E7.png Pinkie 'Do you think she heard me?' S3E7.png Rarity & Fluttershy checking on Pinkie Pie S3E7.png Rarity & Fluttershy cute expressions S3E7.png Pinkie 'Help me?' S3E07.png Rarity & Fluttershy startled S3E7.png Rarity & Fluttershy occuring normality S3E7.png Pinkie 'It's been three days already' S3E07.png Pinkie 'By now, she probably doesn't even know our names anymore!' S3E07.png Pinkie holding Twilight's face S3E07.png Rarity sigh of relief S3E7.png Rarity & Fluttershy shaking heads S3E7.png Rarity good to know S3E7.png Pinkie 'We'll deliver the care package to Rainbow Dash' S3E07.png Rarity wouldn't mind S3E7.png Rarity everypony accounted for S3E7.png Rarity this again S3E7.png Rarity & Fluttershy tell us why S3E7.png Pinkie Pie adorable smile S3E7.png|Happy for Pinkie Pie. Twilight funny face S3E7.png|Fluttershy forgot she's a Pegasus. Rarity soft landing S3E7.png|Oh a soft landing. yay! S3E07 - Fluttershy and Chaser meet again.PNG|Thank you. S3E07 - Oh I Forgot.PNG|But I'm good. Twilight sorry Rainbow Dash S3E7.png|Fluttershy doesn't look very happy. Pinkie Pie throws the care package into the air S3E7.png Spike at Your Service Spike with the list S3E09.png|Fluttershy walking with Winona. Spike reading the list S3E09.png S3E09 Rock Tower 2.png S3E09 Rock Tower 3.png S3E09 The Tower is done.png S3E09 RD Topples the Tower 1.png S3E09 RD Topples the Tower 2.png|Stand back Fluttershy. S3E09 RD Topples the Tower 6.png S3E09 RD Topples the Tower 8.png|Ooh my,are you alright Spike? S3E09 RD Topples the Tower 9.png S3E09 That's enough for Today 8.png Spike panics about being a noble dragon S03E09.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy look at Spike S3E9.png Spike jumping off a pile of rocks S3E9.png Applejack explains the plan to the Mane 6 S3E9.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash gasp S03E09.png Mane 6 put plan into action S03E09.png Applejack is an unconvincing damsel in distress S03E09.png Rainbow Dash winks at Applejack 2 S03E09.png Rainbow Dash roars like a timberwolf S03E09.png Rainbow Dash working well S3E9.png|Loud. Rainbow Dash laughing S03E09.png Rainbow Dash not amused S3E9.png|Uh, please stay character. Rainbow Dash almost forgot! S3E9.png|Good that you remembered. Rainbow Dash & Fluttershy wide eyes S3E9.png|Fluttershy is always in her default cuteness. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy high-hoof S3E09.png|''Bro-hoof.'' Main 5 concerned for Applejack and Spike S03E09.png Applejack talks to Spike with other Main 6 S03E09.png Main 5 all is well S03E09.png Keep Calm and Flutter On Applejack and Fluttershy "what's he going on about now?" S03E10.png Fluttershy the negotiator S03E10.png Applejack, Fluttershy, and one angry beaver S03E10.png Fluttershy comes between Applejack and the beaver S03E10.png|Knock it off, you two. Fluttershy shocked "such language!" S03E10.png Applejack gives up trying to argue S03E10.png|Say you're sorry,Applejack. Applejack apologizes to the beaver S03E10.png Applejack angry S03E10.png Fluttershy holds back pouting Applejack S03E10.png|Hey now let's not start another fight. Applejack thanks Fluttershy S03E10.png Rainbow Dash "hey, slackers!" S03E10.png Princess Celestia talks to Fluttershy S03E10.png Princess Celestia with unsure Fluttershy S03E10.png Celestia with hoof on Fluttershy's chin S03E10.png Fluttershy cute blush S03E10.png|Aw, Flutterblush. Twilight and her friends "time to get started" S03E10.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash confident S3E10.png|Fluttershy looks ready enough. Fluttershy, Rainbow, and Pinkie wearing Elements S03E10.png Twilight and friends prepare to release Discord S03E10.png S3E10 Elements Activating 1.png S3E10 Elements Activating 2.png Applejack, Fluttershy, and Twilight using Elements S03E10.png Discord eyes Fluttershy through magnifying glass S03E10.png Discord grabbing Fluttershy's cheek S3E10.png|My, what cute cheeks you have. Fluttershy and Discord "watch your step, buster" S03E10.png Fluttershy threatens Discord with the Stare S03E10.png Discord laughing at Fluttershy S03E10.png Fluttershy unleashes the Stare S03E10.png Fluttershy and Discord force choke? S03E10.png Discord and Fluttershy "you're hilarious!" S03E10.png Twilight calls Discord's bluff S03E10.png Discord holding Fluttershy S3E10.png Fluttershy oh dear S3E10.png|"Oh dear." Fluttershy taking the books S3E10.png Fluttershy putting the books back into the bookshelf S3E10.png Fluttershy putting the vase on the table S3E10.png Fluttershy looking out the window S3E10.png He's coming!.png Angel shows his disapproval at Fluttershy S3E10.png|You don't mind, right Angel? Fluttershy 'Are you alright' S3E10.png Fluttershy and Rainbow "trying to drive a wedge between us" S03E10.png Fluttershy laments the loss of her lamp S03E10.png Twilight and Fluttershy "you sure you're okay with this?" S03E10.png Fluttershy optimistic "I actually know what to do" S03E10.png Twilight hopeful "you do?" S03E10.png Fluttershy 'I think the key is to befriend him' S3E10.png|Princess Celestia tasked me with this... Discord levitating the chair S3E10.png|And I'm not planning on letting her down. Fluttershy 'Being kind to him' S3E10.png|I'm sure I can handle it, Twilight. Twilight "you really think that'll work?" S03E10.png Twilight "watch that goat-legged step of yours, pal!" S03E10.png Fluttershy nervous grin S03E10.png Fluttershy the gracious host S03E10.png Fluttershy and Discord "are you eating paper?" S03E10.png Discord and Fluttershy in spinning cottage S03E10.png Fluttershy lets Discord do as he pleases S03E10.png Discord and Fluttershy "you're so very kind" S03E10.png Discord and Fluttershy "you were the understanding one" S03E10.png Discord calls Fluttershy's friends nasty S03E10.png Fluttershy offended "my friends aren't nasty!" S03E10.png Discord sprouts a second face S03E10.png Fluttershy "I hear Twilight!" S03E10.png Fluttershy catches Angel S03E10.png Fluttershy and dizzy Angel S03E10.png Fluttershy "we're making great progress" S03E10.png Fluttershy thinking "that does explain the paper eating" S03E10.png Twilight horrified "he ATE them?!" S03E10.png Twilight frustrated S03E10.png Fluttershy gives Discord the benefit of the doubt S03E10.png Fluttershy's fancy new house S03E10.png Main cast and Discord around the dinner table S03E10.png Fluttershy and Pinkie "care for some gravy?" S03E10.png Discord sheepish "mistakes happen" S03E10.png Discord and the dancing candles S03E10.png Fluttershy looks worried at Discord S03E10.png Discord can't contain his laughter S03E10.png Fluttershy loses patience with her friends S03E10.png Fluttershy stands up for Discord S03E10.png Fluttershy and Discord "that's what friends do" S03E10.png Fluttershy and Discord "why, of course!" S03E10.png Fluttershy and Discord "well, now you do" S03E10.png Discord makes his first real friend S03E10.png Discord with angel halo S03E10.png Fluttershy and Discord ruined dinner party S03E10.png Sweet Apple Acres flooded S03E10.png Fluttershy talking to mesmerized beavers S03E10.png Fluttershy "they won't listen to a word I say" S03E10.png Fluttershy the "silly, gullible fool" S03E10.png Discord and main cast "sight for sore eyes" S03E10.png Fluttershy "there's a big mess" S03E10.png Fluttershy scolds Discord S03E10.png Fluttershy and Discord "you need to fix this" S03E10.png Discord bargains "one thing in return" S03E10.png Discord points to the Element of Kindness S03E10.png Fluttershy removes her element S03E10.png|I promise. S3E10 Fluttershy Looks.png S3E10 Fluttershy Surprised.png Discord ice-skating S03E10.png Fluttershy enraged S03E10.png Fluttershy slides across the ice S03E10.png Discord and Fluttershy "what's wrong, pal?" S03E10.png Discord and Fluttershy "come skating with me" S03E10.png Spike gives Fluttershy the Element of Kindness S03E10.png Discord tempts Fluttershy with ice skates S03E10.png S3E10 You're Tearing Me Apart.png Fluttershy keeps to her promise S03E10.png S3E10 Invitation Accepted.png S3E10 She can never Refuse.png S3E10 Carefree Innocence.png Fluttershy anger rising S03E10.png|She's going to snap. S3E10 Outrage 1.png S3E10 Outrage 2.png Fluttershy snaps "not! your! friend!" S03E10.png Discord rubs his victory in Fluttershy's face S03E10.png Main cast group cheer S03E10.png Main cast and Discord make peace S03E10.png Celestia senses a change in Discord S03E10.png Twilight smiling "you were right" S03E10.png Main cast, Celestia, and Discord group shot S03E10.png Fluttershy bashful blush S03E10.png|She's blushing, how cute. Fluttershy nudges Discord S03E10.png Discord "friendship is magic" S03E10.png Fluttershy smiles at Discord S03E10.png Ponies not sure S3E10.png Just for Sidekicks Fluttershy and Angel at the front door S03E11.png Fluttershy walking with Spike S3E11.png Spike on the step S3E11.png Fluttershy talking while feeling worried S3E11.png Spike surprises Fluttershy "what was that?" S03E11.png Fluttershy clings to Owlowiscious S03E11.png Fluttershy and Owlowiscious in the air S03E11.png Fluttershy holding a gem S3E11 (Promo).png Fluttershy and Spike "does this mean you'll do it?" S03E11.png Fluttershy nuzzles Spike S03E11.png Fluttershy rubs noses with Angel S03E11.png Angel sticking tongue out at Spike S03E11.png Fluttershy arrives with Angel S03E11.png Fluttershy petting Angel S03E11.png Angel tries to get Twilight and her friends' attention S03E11.png Ponies at the train station S03E11.png Golden Harvest and Written Script right S03E11.png Main six and Twinkleshine about to board the train S03E11.png Fluttershy close up S03E11.png Fluttershy surprised "oh my goodness!" S03E11.png Fluttershy thinking face S3E11.png|Semi-cute face. Fluttershy almost late S3E11.png|Don't be late. Fluttershy and Angel's fluffy tail S03E11.png Games Ponies Play Mane six about to board the train S03E12.png Rainbow Dash "in all of Equestria" S03E12.png Rarity one year S3E12.png Rainbow Dash "they've had enough bad news" S03E12.png Rainbow Dash determined S03E12.png Twilight with hoof on Rainbow Dash's shoulder S03E12.png Twilight Sparkle "counting on us" S03E12.png Mane six "we're not going to let her down" S03E12.png Pinkie Pie dramatic "no!" S03E12.png Everypony staring at Pinkie Pie S03E12.png "I was just answering Twilight's question" S3E12.png The Mane six in train S3E12.png Rarity that was perfect S3E12.png Twilight and Fluttershy on the train S03E12.png Mane six,no margin for error S3E12.png Rainbow Dash's encouragement S3E12.png Rainbow Dash pushes Applejack and Pinkie Pie S3E12.png The Mane six cheering routine S3E12.png The Mane six fall over when train stops S3E12.png Caramel and Cherry Berry at Empire station S03E12.png Crystal Empire "crystallier than ever" S03E12.png Mane six walking through crystal city S03E12.png Rarity now, now Rainbow Dash S3E12.png|Fluttershy notices some harshness going on. Main six arrive at the spa S03E12.png Twilight, Cadance, and friends in the spa S03E12.png Twilight, Cadance, and friends surprised S03E12.png Main ponies and sitting Cadance S03E12.png Twilight and friends shocked S03E12.png Long list of instructions S03E12.png Reacting to the bad news S3E12.png Everypony panicking S03E12.png Main ponies head back to the station S03E12.png Rainbow warns her friends about the inspector S03E12.png Fluttershy worried "we're gonna blow it" S03E12.png Main ponies "stay one step ahead" S03E12.png Miscellaneous Concept Art Lauren Faust Posey.jpg|The original design by Lauren Faust based on the G1 pony. Her name was Posey. Fluttershy Suprised Sketch.jpg Fluttershy Singing to Birds Sketch.jpg Fluttershy TheStare Sketch.jpg Fluttershy Earth Pony Sketch.jpg Toys Posey.jpg|Posey, the pony that Fluttershy is based on. Sky Skimmer.jpg Other FluttershyandAngel.png|Fluttershy sharing kindness (and an apple) with her bunny friend, Angel, from the opening credits. Remastered Main Six Photograph Opening.png Fluttershy promotional 1.jpg FluttershyHiRes.png|How can you not love her? Canterlot Castle Fluttershy 1.png Canterlot Castle Fluttershy 2.png Canterlot Castle Fluttershy 3.png CastleCreator Fluttershy5.png Canterlot Castle Fluttershy 6.png Fluttershy Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.PNG|From the Flash game Card Creator. CastleCreator Fluttershy.png Fluttershy bridesmaid promotional.jpg|Image promoting the Bridesmaid pony toy set. mlpfim-character-fluttershy 252x252.png|Fluttershy's Profile Image on http://www.hubworld.com/my-little-pony/shows/friendship-is-magic Hat Fluttershy 256x133.jpg|Fluttershy Canterlot Wedding Promo Hat MLPFiM ComicCon2012 Trolley Poster Success FMA.jpg|Fluttershy motivational poster Promotional Too Many Pinkie Pies preview.png|A promotional scene edited from the episode Too Many Pinkie Pies Promotional - Fluttershy and Rarity react to Pinkie's crazy face.png|A promotional scene horizontally flipped from the episode Too Many Pinkie Pies Main 6 about to free Discord S3E10 (Promo).png Keep Calm and Flutter On GetGlue sticker.png Funko and Hot Topic Fluttershy and Dr.Whooves release.JPG Fluttershy Vinyl Figurine.JPG Fluttershy Vinyl Figurine - Translucent.JPG Category:Character gallery pages